Tending the Flames
Bards College membership |faction = Bards College |type = Bards College quest |QuestID = MS05 }} This is a quest for the Bards College. Objectives *Retrieve King Olaf's Verse from Dead Men's Respite *Return to Viarmo with King Olaf's Verse *Meet Viarmo inside the Blue Palace *Observe the Burning of King Olaf Walkthrough Proving Your Worth The quest begins inside the Bards College with Viarmo, the same target as the quest to return the book from the bard in Windhelm. Upon speaking to him, the Dragonborn is given a dialog option to ask for admission. He then tells the story of King Olaf's Verse, which was thought to be lost when the king ordered the copies destroyed. However, one copy is suspected to be with the bard at Dead Men's Respite. Viarmo then asks the Dragonborn to retrieve the book from the dungeon. The marker for the dungeon shows up on the map, south of Solitude. Locate King Olaf's Verse, Book ]] The ancient barrow is located in the mountains southwest of Morthal and the Dragonborn will, immediately upon entering, notice a strange ghost wave at them, then disappear through the sealed entrance to the north. Pick up the Ruby Dragon Claw from the table, which will cause four of the previously dead draugr enemies to reanimate and attack, but will also raise the gate and allow them to follow the ghost. It soon becomes clear that the ghost shows the correct path, so follow it and pull the chain at the dead end. The next area is a maze-like tomb where the Dragonborn will have to pull several chains to open up different areas. Use the map to make sure to access the easternmost room for a copy of the Speech skill book The Buying Game, guarded by a well-placed Battering Ram. Watch out for several draugr and frostbite spiders and continue north. Beware of the pressure plate at the foot of the stairs, which will release a flame trap. Fight the spiders in the next room, loot the shelves for some potions and soul gems then pull the chain, which will open the grating in the floor and reveal a watery pit. Take the jump and proceed forward to a chamber with several enemies, including an archer on the ledge above. Proceed to the level above and disarm the tripwire on the gate before opening it, or it will trigger several swinging blade traps. Pull the chain at the far side of the bridge to make them stop. Go up another level and open the huge door. At the end of the next tunnel, use the Arcane Enchanter if necessary, then turn around and watch the ghostly guide disappear through yet another door; due to a magical seal they are not allowed to follow, so continue through another set of catacombs and fight draugr or a Draugr Deathlord, depending on level, with two sleeping draugr in alcoves. The expert locked door hides a master locked treasure chest, with a boss-leveled amount of gold. In the next chamber, the gate will shut behind the Dragonborn and five draugr will attack. After the battle, explore the southeastern room for a chest, but beware of the Dart Trap protecting it. Pull the chain and head down the stairs in the center of the room. Activate the handle to the left and watch the rock wall lower and behold the sight of the ghost sitting next to the decaying corpse of Svaknir, the Bard executed for questioning the King in ancient times. They cannot interact with the ghost, but the corpse still holds the forbidden Verse, so claim it and learn the truth behind the annual Festival in Solitude. As soon as the Verse is taken, the ghost disappears and they will have no choice but to backtrack through the Catacombs. On the way back, the Ghost of Svaknir is near the magically sealed door. He will turn towards the door and break the barrier and run headfirst into the Chamber. Follow him to a Nordic puzzle door; it is finally time to investigate the ruby dragon claw they found when you initially entered the barrow, so take an extra look to find the symbols Wolf, Hawk, Wolf. Proceed forward and prepare for a lengthy battle. In the final chamber, the ghost of Svaknir will stand in the middle of a small pond, surrounded by draugr all seated on thrones. There are eight on the ground floor, and an additional four on the ledge in the other end of the room. Everything seems quiet, until getting close to the ghost. He will then shout out: "Olaf! It is time!" His words will make the entire room tremble and the first wave of draugr enemies will rise from their thrones and attack. As a ghost, Svaknir is immortal and will pick up the fight, so help him out to defeat them. When all eight enemies are slain, Svaknir will shout: "Arise, Olaf! My vengeance is at hand!" This will make the four draugr on the ledge rise and attack, so once again help Svaknir get his revenge. These draugr are all higher level than the first ones, but Svaknir will once again prove his skills and help to defeat them. When they are dead, he will finally shout out: "Olaf!" This will finally cause Olaf One-Eye himself to burst out of his coffin screaming: "Insolent Bard. Die!" He will then attack both Svaknir and the Dragonborn. He can be a tough opponent, as he will almost always be armed with an ebony sword or war axe, but will eventually fall to the ground and die. The tormented soul of Svaknir will finally be set free; he will head to the nearby door, pull out his lute and disappear in a ray of light. Loot Olaf’s corpse for the key to his treasury, then examine the wall behind his coffin for a Whirlwind dragon shout. Examine the area for considerable loot - each Draugr has at least some gold. Unlock the treasury door and examine the chest and surroundings for loot, then pull the lever and leave the barrow. Return to Viarmo, Bards College Return with the verse and bring it to Viarmo, who begins to read it. He mentions that the verses are incomplete. Ask him about recreating the verses, and he gives it a shot. The first verse talks about King Olaf's capture of the dragon Numinex being a con. The three options to select are: *"Olaf found him asleep." *"Olaf made a deal with Numinex." *"Olaf was Numinex. A Dragon in human form!" (Persuade) The second verse talks about his conquest of Skyrim, and the Siege of Solitude. The three options to select are: *"Olaf ordered disguised troops to attack Solitude?" *"He convinced Solitude to attack Winterhold." *"He sacked it and used magic to blame Solitude." - Only selectable if the Dragonborn chose an option other than the (Persuade) option for the first verse. *"Olaf sacked it in dragon form!" (Persuade) - Only selectable if the Dragonborn chose the (Persuade) option for the first verse. Blue Palace Once the Dragonborn meets Viarmo in the palace, he will approach the Jarl and begin to read the verse: No matter the lines used, Elisif will be impressed enough to hold the festival and provide a reward to the college. Viarmo thanks the Dragonborn, then tells them to talk to Jorn inside the college. Talk to Jorn, then wait until 8:00 PM to talk to him again. The Burning of King Olaf Once outside, head to the right and into the overlook. Viarmo will set an effigy of King Olaf on fire, then congratulate them on their work. He announces the crowd that they are now an official bard, informs them of several other quests inside the Bards College, and gives their share of the reward from the Jarl, a sum depending on level. Rewards *Acceptance into the Bards College *Leveled gold Journal Trivia *King Olaf can be found in the Hall of Valor in Sovngarde even before the completion of this quest. Either this is a plot hole or Olaf returns to his body somehow. *If one does not proceed too far into the final chamber with the seated draugr, one will not trigger their rise and can use sneak-attack with a bow (archery skill ~60) to kill all the seated draugr before proceeding forward. Then one only has to help fight Olaf. Another way to do this is to have a follower manually attack all draugr, as this will not trigger Olaf, and allows the draugr to be picked off one by one. *The festival of the Burning of King Olaf is very similar to Guy Fawkes Night, traditionally celebrated in Great Britain on November 5, in that it revolves around the burning of an effigy of a reviled historical figure. *The Skyrim Official Game Guide states that completing this quest grants a perk called "Gift of the Gab" that increases Speech by 25%. This never appears in-game. In Irish culture, the Gift of the Gab is a gift bestowed upon any who kiss a certain rock on top of the Blarney Castle in Cork, Ireland which you can still visit today and is a large tourist attraction. The gift is said to make people more talkative and confident. *At the end of this quest, Viarmo will announce that the player is an official bard and member of the college, but the player is still unable to perform songs or do any sort of learning at the college without the use of mods. Bugs es:Que no se apaguen las llamas ru:Поджигай! Category:Bards College Quests Category:Skyrim: Solitude Quests